


Wings

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 2





	Wings

**His P.O.V.**

We laid out in a chair on my balcony watching the skies for shooting stars, she was curled up between my legs, her head on my chest. It had turned into a nightly thing ages ago when the weather was nice. But tonight was different, she’d just told me she loved me, didn’t want to deny herself anymore and just blurted it out. I couldn’t answer her, I couldn’t tell her what she wanted to hear, a tear slipped down her cheek. I watched her slowly get up and walk indoors.

“Somewhere deep inside me, I still have hope that you’ll fall in love. How pathetic that I thought it could be with me after all these years.” Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, the tears that welled up in her eyes now streaking down her face. “You deserve to be loved Clint, even if you think you don’t, guess it’s your first miss.”

I pushed her away, distanced myself, it worked a little too well. We’d always been close, there wasn’t a day that went by that we’d hadn’t hung out together, trained, gotten sent on missions, we shared the same floor in the Compound, our rooms next door to each other. She was my reason to get out of bed in the morning after a shitty mission, a reason to smile until I fell in love with her. Nat knew the second Y/n came into my life, she saw even the slightest change in me, I smiled more, laughed more, I occasionally even got out of bed before noon just to see Y/n, but a heart and brain can fuck with you, fight against you, make you doubt everything.

I was older than her by a few years not that it ever mattered to her, I was battered, broken, scarred, I could be an insufferable asshole sometimes, but hey you grow up the way I did and not have a few moments. Orphaned, abandoned, spent my childhood working in a circus, I had trust issues, I’ve been conned by my own brother out of large sums of money, turned evil by a villain, as I said, I’ve had my moments. She looked past all that and never gave a damn, but when I realized I loved her, I knew I was no good for her, she needed someone better, someone, who wasn’t a giant sarcastic ball of sass, she needed someone her own age. Someone to grow old with, someone who could give her the world.

I hid in my room like a coward, I couldn’t face the heartbreak I’d cause her. She was better off without me, its what my brain kept whispering my ear, she’s an angel walking amongst devils and I was a sinner. 48 hours after she told me she loved me, confessed her heart’s desire and I stomped on it with my silence and blank stare, Tony called a team meeting in the media room.

“Y/n’s leaving us for a while.” Tony glared with fire in his eyes in my direction. Fuck he knew, of course, she went crying to him.

“What do you mean she’s leaving? She can’t leave?” Wanda looked like she was going to cry. Y/n was everything and anything to the team, whether she saw it or not.

“Look, all I know is she’s going out to space with Quill and his bunch for a bit. Needs to clear her head.” He walked to the bar and poured himself a large drink downing in one gulp.

She was his partner in science, the logical half to his recklessness, Tony had all but tried to adopt her, taking her under his wing, put her in his will, all that shit. The little sister he never wanted but grew to love. My heart was racing, breathing ragged, my shirt suddenly felt as if it was choking the life out of me. I could feel the sweat start to bead up on my forehead, I tried to look anywhere but at Tony. I’m an asshole, what the fuck is wrong with me?

“I don’t understand? What happened, why didn’t she tell us herself?” Steve looked like someone just ran over his puppy, they’d been tight since she joined the team, she grew up in his old neighborhood, distantly related somehow, a cousin twice removed or something.

Tony downed another drink, stalking over in front of me, glaring me down. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s gonna hit me, screw it I deserved it.

“Because she doesn’t feel wanted here, doesn’t feel loved, something happened and she’s fleeing to get away to deal with it, does that about sum it up Barton or would you like ME to share with the class?” Tony was fuming mad, Y/n was family and her leaving was breaking his heart. All eyes focused on me.

“What did you do?” Bucky hissed, he was about to lose the only other thing besides Steve that made him feel normal.

“I didn’t do anything!” I yelled, but I was lying to myself. She was leaving because of me, leaving because I’m a stubborn ass who hates himself that much that I’d rather be miserable and alone than let her love a dumbass like me. Wanda ran over and put her hands near my head reading my thoughts, I tried to push her away but Bucky was behind me holding me down against the couch.

“Y/n…she loves you. She told you she loves you and… you said nothing, but you… love her? Why did you let her walk away thinking you don’t love her?” She was playing with my head, I could feel her magic tingling around inside forcing me to speak, I struggled against Bucky’s hold but it was useless.

“BECAUSE!” I screamed, “because I’m…I’m too old, too broken. She deserves better than what I can give her. I’ve been in love with her forever, but…I-I’m not good enough for her. I’m afraid to be happy okay, every time I am something shitty happens to tear me apart.” My breath went ragged, I tried choking back the sob I felt crawling up my throat. I couldn’t fight against Wanda’s influence. “She’s smart, brave, she’s stronger than me, more methodical, she threw herself in front of a fucking bullet to save my ass, what the fuck do I have to offer? I sleep 10 hours a day, drink an asinine amount of coffee to function, I have trust issues and I’m a massive asshole. What can I give someone who deserves the world?” I felt Bucky’s grip on me loosen, Wanda was full blown sobbing running to the comfort of Vision’s arms, Nat had wiped a tear from her eye turning her back on me. The guys just stared at me, I could tell by their faces they understood my reasoning as shitty as it may have been. “I love her enough to let her go, maybe she’ll find better while she’s out there. I love her too much to let her throw her life away on someone like me.”

* * *

I watched her board the Milano, hidden amongst the rafters, I couldn’t face her, couldn’t face any of them after last night. The great stoic Hawkeye was nothing more than a closeted bleeding heart, a broken vulnerable man in love with someone I refused to let myself have. She was crying as she hugged the team goodbye, her eyes kept scanning upwards for me. Nat was the last one she hugged, I watched curiously as Nat whispered something in her ear. I stood by and watched as my heart flew out of that hangar bay.

Everywhere I went reminded me of her, smelled of her, my own room nothing more than a scattered shrine of moments past of us through the years. Pictures of us dotted the walls, her motorcycle jacket still laying across my desk chair, even my pillows smelled of her sweet heavenly scent. I fled to the S.H.I.E.L.D. control room, watched the video feeds of Agents out in the field, I spent the night staring at the screens, nodding off in the chair. I was awoken by a sonic blast rumbling through the Compound, the alarms blaring throughout.

“What the fuck?” Agents racing everywhere trying to figure out what had happened, another alien invasion, Hydra? A voice yelled over the com system.

“Stark, you read me, it’s Quill. We gotta problem dude, we’re coming in hot.”

“Quill?”

“Hawkeye that you?”

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Get a med team on standby fast, we’re minutes out.”

“Was that blast you?”

“NO! It was Y/n, I don’t…I don’t know what happened. One second she was playing Armstrong on the moon, the next thing I know the suns rising over that lander thing and she…just get ready!” He frantically yelled.

“GET BANNER!” Rocket screamed in the background. “You get that Green guy and you get him to the damn med lab NOW!”

The med team was scrambled and awaiting inside the hangar, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was coming in hot, the Milano skidded to a stop a few feet from the Quinn jet. Drax came running out the bay doors cradling something covered in a giant shiny blanket, I knew it was her, those were her boots dangling over his arm, she was screaming, wailing in pain, tufts of something white falling behind them as Drax ran across the hangar.

“Banner?” Drax yelled the doctors raced down the hall leading him to a decontamination room connected next to a hospital suite. He ran through the doors, followed by Bruce, Tony, and Dr. Strange. What the hell was Steven Strange doing here?

I could hear the decontamination protocol going through its cycle, the clear glass windows of the med lab suddenly switched to a frosty haze. I could earn faint mumblings inside, she was screaming in despair, oh god she was screaming my name. It broke me, if I’d just said it back, if I’d just told her the truth she’d never have left. Why’d I have to hate myself so much that I couldn’t believe someone like her could ever love a fuck up like me? My legs gave out from beneath me, I fell to my knees, screaming her name.

“Y/N!” I was pounding on the glass so hard my knuckles started to bleed, “Y/n, I’m sorry. PLEASE! I’m sorry, I love you! I should have told you. Y/N!” Why do I have to be an ass, why can’t I just be normal? She’s suffering, possible dying and she thinks I don’t love her. Her voice screeching in agony, a table toppling over, metal instruments clanging and bouncing around the floor.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Bruce bellowed. It sounded like the room was being tossed, things flying and banging around off the walls and the floor. Something hit the glass wall with such force that it cracked the glass, it ruffled along the sides of the glass partition before it disappeared. Tony came barreling out of the room with Bruce.

“Xavier, we need to get him here, this is his area of expertise, not mine.” Bruce was wide-eyed, struggling to control his breathing. “I can’t… this is beyond me.” Bruce ran fighting the Other Guy from coming out leaving Tony standing in the middle of the hall. He pulled out his phone searching through his contacts when his phone rang.

“Hello. Just the man I need. Yes, that was one of ours. She’s…I don’t know how to explain this over the phone, just hurry.” He stared down the hallway in my direction, stalking towards me, if Death had a look it’d be the one Tony was boring into my skull right now. His hands grabbed my shirt and wrenched me up on my feet, shaking me like a ragdoll. “Are you happy now Barton? This is all YOUR FAULT!” I felt arms pulling me away from Tony’s grasp, it was Bucky, the rest of the team jogging down the hall.

“As much as we’re all pissed off about this, he didn’t do that to her Tony and you know it.” Natasha hissed at him.

“Oh yeah, why the fuck was she in space in the first huh? Who the hell drove her away? It was this asshole, and she’s…I don’t know what the hell is going to happen to her, but so help me God, if she dies…there isn’t a place in the Galaxy that you can hide from me you understand that?” If it wasn’t for the rest of the team coming down to check on Y/n, I’m sure Tony would have killed me and I wouldn’t have even lifted a finger to fight back. Stephan stepped out the room looking perplexed and grim.

“How’s she doing Strange?” Tony’s voice softening, the worry flooding his face.

“She’s asking for him,” Strange said in a low voice pointing my way.

“Not gonna happen, this shit is on him. He’s lucky I don’t boot his ass from the Compound right now.” Tony fumed.

“Stark, she’s in there crying her eyes out, she’s in utter torture and the only thing she’s asking for is him.” Stephan was trying hard to be a voice of reason, but it was almost futile with Tony and his stubbornness.

“What about the…you saw them. How is anyone going to take seeing that? Cover her up, she can see him through the window, sedate her, Xavier’s on his way to see what he can do. As for you,” he pointed at me with a venomous warning, “you even breathe in the wrong way and I will end you, I don’t give a shit what Coulson or Fury will do to me.”

Stephan did as Tony asked, he wrapped Y/n up in all manner of sheets and blankets on the gurney, she didn’t put up a fight when he told her he was going to sedate her for the pain. I could hear her through the glass mumbling to Strange, the rest of the team grouped up tight behind me afraid of what they’d see.

“Please… let me …see him…it hurts so much. CLINT!” Stephan rolled the gurney towards the glass partition, clearing the glass walls. The room looked as if it had gone through a battle, carnage everywhere. Everyone gasped at the sight of her, her whole body was wrapped and covered bulkily, she looked like she was hovering over the bed, her feet dangling off the edge, the only other part of her not covered was her head, face red and blotchy, slightly swollen, tears streaming down her face, her hair matted in a tangled mess. She looked like she was being tortured from the inside out, her body writhing underneath the coverings, something looked as if it was moving. Her normally bright and sparkling eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

“Y/n, I’m sorry, please, you gotta believe me. I love you, I do, I was just scared okay, please you gotta hold on for me. Baby look at me.” I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from losing control seeing her like this. Tony was right, this was all my fault. I put my hand on the glass staring into those eyes begging and pleading anything that would listen to take me instead of her.

“Clint, not…your…fault…” her breath was raspy and strained, her eyes fluttering struggling to stay awake as the sedative was taking hold. “Don’t blame…yourself…I’ll always…love you.”

Everything, after she passed out, was a blur. Xavier and a few of his bunch showed up in that fancy jet of there’s. He had that mutton-chopped walking ad for anger management Logan with him, that crazy chick that can control the weather Storm and some guy I’d never seen before in our interactions with Xavier’s bunch. He was tall, slender build, massive snow white wings protruding out of his back and a smug look on his face as he stared at me walking into the med lab with Y/n. My mind was wandering in and out of it, while they were talking, I barely caught any of it except, they were taking her back to his school to heal and for her to learn how to deal with something, a transformation of some sorts.

Tony forbid me from seeing her leave, Bucky reluctantly held me back as Logan carried her out of the room. My hands were in my pockets fidgeting with an old arrowhead Y/n plucked from a fallen enemy on a mission ages ago. Y/n said it was my good luck charm because if it wasn’t for that, she never would have been able to get to know me as well as she did without it. It was the first mission she’d ever gone on with us as an Avenger. She was out of ammo, lost her knife, was backed into a corner fighting hand to hand when she saw it. She pulled it out of the dead body using it to slash and hack her way out. It was funny at the time in a morbid way, this deadly angelic creature slicing away with a 3-inch arrowhead on a broken shaft. I turned it over and over in my pocket watching her get farther away from me.

“Wait,” I jogged towards Xavier, “please, give this to her when she wakes up. It brought her luck and saved her once, hopefully, it can again.”

“Hawkeye right?” Xavier face shown a soft understanding smile.

“Yeah, just make sure she knows…I…”

“She knows, that’s the very thought she’s clinging to at the moment and probably the thing that gets her through the rest.”

“The rest? I don’t even understand what happened.” I was devastated, my heart was breaking seeing her like this, lifelessly hanging in the arms of another man.

“What happened to her up there was a fluke, it unlocked something inside of her that was hidden, an evolutionary advancement if you will, but to happen at her age is a rarity. Generally, its something that happens in youth, even birth, but the rays of the sun and the radiation thrust it out. She’s in for a long road ahead of her Mr. Barton, but I assure you, she will know that you love her. In a time when she’s adjusted and learns to control her gift, she’ll be back.”

“Thank you,” was all I could say before everything around me blacked out.

* * *

**Your P.O.V.**

“Oh for fucks sakes Angel, this is stupid, I can’t just make them pop out on command!” I growled frustratedly. He’d been pushing me every day since I’d woken up in the school 8 months ago. I still couldn’t believe the site of them in the mirror, 6-foot bright white wings protruding from my back, razor-sharp talons at the tops of each wing. It took weeks to get used to the wings let alone the damage I’d done to numerous sets of sheets with the talons.

“Come on, I’ve seen you do it before. You have an enemy flanking both sides, now extend your wings and thrust outward, the projectiles will find their mark,” he snarled.

He was getting annoyed, I’d made a tremendous amount of progress in a short time, he knew my time at the school was coming to an end and he didn’t want me to go. Xavier said I had an effect on his team, some of them appeared much nicer than he ever thought possible, I knew he meant Logan. He reminded me so much of Clint, just angrier, slightly more hostile, but just as snarky and sarcastic. Angel I felt had deeper reasons for me to stay, I could see it in his eyes. It was the same way I used to look at Clint before I spilled my heart out to him. The love, the lust, the desire.

“Stop looking at me like that.” I landed with a soft thud on the field, folding my wings in tightly against me.

“Like what exactly?” His smug smile giving him away. “You don’t belong with them anyway, you’re one of us.”

I sighed and shook my head, “I may be one of you, but they are my family and I need them.”

“Oh right, the same family that hasn’t contacted you the whole time you’ve been here. No calls, no texts, no emails, nothing.” My eyes began to twitch in anger, nostrils flaring, my chest heaving in rage.

“Don’t test me, boy! You’re all the same, smug little pricks that think you know what’s good for everyone.” Xavier, Logan, Colossus and a few others stood along the field watching with bated breath.

“Pfft, I’ve dealt with my abilities my whole life, you, you’re a child compared to me. You couldn’t hit me if wanted, you’re a joke, a mistake, a fluke who tried to run away from her problems.” He was trying to goad me into the attack.

I roared with a fiery rage, my wings unfurled to their full height, the bright white slowly changed to a gunmetal grey with a tint of purple, I clenched my fists throwing them out to my sides, my wings followed suit, feathery arrows flew out of my wings hitting a bullseye in every target Angel had set up along the field, he wasn’t anticipating the one aimed straight at his head. Colossus blocked it with a flick of his wrist.

“Y/n, you know, I think introducing you to Wade was a bad idea. Don’t be like Wade, Y/n you’re a good girl.” Colossus shook his head at me disappointed and walked away.

“You! You were aiming for me?! I was just trying to motivate you!” Angel was wide-eyed and embarrassed, he turned and left the field.

“Y/n, I think it’s time, you’re ready.” Xavier smiled, “Hank made you a parting gift.”

“A gift? For what?” I crossed the field, standing before a grinning Beast. He held out a harness, helping to strap and buckle it in around my chest and wings. I arched an eye staring at him. “Okay, what is this suppose to do exactly?” He chuckled at my brashness.

“See this tiny button here?” He pointed to a discrete button on the leather strap towards my left shoulder. “Hit it.” I did as he said, though I couldn’t understand what this was going to do for me exactly.

“What the fuck HANK? Why are you hiding her glorious tickle sticks like that you monstrous fuck?” Wade as always appeared out of nowhere.

“What do you mean ‘hide’ them?” I turned my head expecting to see the wings I’d grown accustomed to over the months to see absolutely…nothing. I reached back to touch them but found myself grasping at air. “What the hell Hank?”

“Logan said you were worried about how everyone would react to seeing them when you got home so I came up with a little something to ease the transition if you will. Hit the button again and they’re visible. I know what it’s like to want to hide.” I couldn’t help myself and jumped up hugging that beautiful blue man.

“Thank you, all of you, thank you for everything.”

* * *

Everyone was there on the landing strip anxiously waiting for me, I was a nervous wreck. How was this going to go? What would they say when they saw them? Would they be repulsed, ecstatic? Would Clint still look at me the same? Clint, oh god Clint, I’d thought about him every day. Every second of every day, he was the only thing on my mind. My palms were sweaty, knees weak, I couldn’t control my heartbeat. My thoughts racing through all the possibilities. The wait for the bay door to lower was agony, it felt like an eternity. There they were, my gorgeously dysfunctional Avenger family. Steve, Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Nat, Wanda, Viz, Pietro, Thor, Loki, Sam, even Strange was there, but Clint…I didn’t see him. My heart fell, the smile on my face disappeared, my feet no longer wanting to walk forward, a tear slid down my cheek, my lips quivering. My eyes scanned the fields around the hangar hoping maybe he was there, eyes flickered to the rooftops for a glimpse of him, but nothing. I staggered down the ramp, trying to hold myself together. He blamed himself, oh god was he still even here, did he leave? Steve and Bucky stepped away from each other childishly smiling to reveal Clint.

He looked worn and tired, he’d grown out his hair, there wasn’t a hint of mohawk anymore. He looked a little more muscular than when I left, he must have put himself through hell training to deal with the guilt. Those eyes, those stupid stupid magical eyes of his glinting in the sunlight, a small smile appeared on his face. I ran, I picked my legs up and ran full force down the ramp and across the asphalt. His smirk flashed across his face as he ran towards me. We crashed into each as such a speed we went tumbling to the ground, with a little help from my hidden wings I turned us just enough for him to land on top of me, my wings taking the brunt of the fall. His lips met mine in a feverish passion.

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I never should have lied to you.” I cut him off by flipping him on his back. His breathing was heavy, eyes flashing every emotion from guilt to lust to pure amazement.

“Enough already. A fresh start, can you handle that?” I smiled down sweetly at him, my hair tangling down tickling his face.

“Yeah, yeah I can handle that.”

A few days went by, it took a bit of adjusting to life in the Compound again which was weird. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells, Clint kept his distance from everyone except me, but he’d only see me behind closed doors. In public he was solemn, keeping his eyes on the ground, barely spoke a word. I couldn’t take this tension anymore, I was fine, I was alive, why did these people have to be so childish? Didn’t the understand everything was alright now, everything would be okay?

“Jarvis, call a meeting in the living room now!”

“Yes, Miss.”

Just as I thought everyone sat tightly knit together but Clint was far away from everyone else towards the back of the room.

“What the fuck is going on?” I growled, staring everyone down. They seemed a bit surprised at the new attitude sweeping out of my mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony looked like he’d rather be washing a cat then be in the same room as Clint.

“You know god DAMNED WELL WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Though I couldn’t see them at the moment, I knew that my anger was making my wings unfurl.

“He DID this to you! You left and got hurt!” Tony stood up glaring at Clint, spitting hatred his way.

“If you don’t stop this shit, and I mean right fucking now, I’m done, I’m out for good. No coming back and I’m taking Clint with me.” Clint’s head shot up gazing at me in contented confusion.

“You wouldn’t?” Tony stared dumbstruck.

“I would. All of you are acting like bitchy little kids. I’m fine, I’m alive. There isn’t a damned thing wrong with me now STOP BLAMING CLINT!” My eyes were twitching and Tony knew I was serious.

“I know what I saw in that med lab, that…that was not okay. How can you even function knowing that…where are they?” He kept tilting his head walking around me in circles. Loki walked into the room stopping dead in his tracks staring at me, mouth agape, eyes widening finally seeing them.

“Don’t you say a word Loki, I know what you see, now shut up!” So Hanks little device didn’t work on the God of Mischief. “I will show you what happened Tony, but this animosity towards Clint ends now and I’m serious because I would be more than happy to retire and spend the rest of my life with that man right over there.” Tony sighed, staring at the ground than me.

“Alright.” He glanced over at the rest of the team and then Clint nodding his head.

“Good, now Loki, Tony follow me to your lab and I’ll show you.” I sighed.

“Whoa, why can’t we see?” Sam quipped looking a little offended.

“Because,” I let a small laugh out, “if Tony can handle the final results of my trip into space then that means the rest of you will.”

“Come on Y/n, we’ve got 2 Gods, 2 Super Soldiers, assassins, a raging hulk and various other weird shit like a walking talking tree, and you think we couldn’t handle whatever happened to you?” Nat snorted.

“After seeing how you’ve acted around Clint since I’ve been gone, then yeah, I am afraid you can’t handle it.” I didn’t mean to sound so bitchy, but couldn’t they see the parallels? So willing to accept whatever happened to me but still so eager to blame Clint.

It was a long walk for Tony to the labs, he kept trying to guess the whole way there, Loki just laughed, smirked as he kept looking at them, a few times he had to fight the urge to reach over and touch them. When we entered the lab Tony put it on lockdown, turning off all security cameras, sealed up the room tight from prying eyes.

“Loki can already see them which is a little unnerving, considering he looks a little too excited about them,” I rolled my eyes at him, he just laughed harder.

“They are ravishing darling, I dare say not even the Valkeryie’s looked as lovely.”

“So this little contraption here was made to conceal them, but Hank wasn’t thinking about the abilities of a God I guess. I swear to all that is holy Tony if you scream I will slap the shit out of you,” I barked at Tony.

“Come on, come on, just do it already.” He leaned back against a workbench, holding on for dear life. I hit the button and they appeared, 6 feet in height and the brightest white, I unfurled them to their full extent stretching them out. Oh, it felt so good to stretch them out, I flapped my wings hovering a few feet in the air smiling down at an awestruck Tony.

“Well?” I laughed.

“That…is pretty cool I’ll admit. How fast can you fly? How high up can you go without passing out? Are those talons like extra thumbs, I mean if you wanted to scratch your nose could you use them for that? Would you even use them for that? How are you supposed to wear clothes?” He was walking towards me motioning me to come down, I landed with a soft gust of air. He walked around me in circles inspecting my wings, the area they stuck out of my back, he lifted each wing inspecting the feathers and the vines, trying to dissect and work out in his head how everything worked.

“I can’t fly anywhere near as fast as you but close enough, as far as height, I never really pushed it to the limits, but that’s not all…I uh, kinda have my own weapons system if you will.” I laughed sheepishly looking at Tony.

“What do you mean, weapons?” His curiosity at full peak.

“Anything in here you don’t mind getting broken?” I shrugged my shoulders smiling, Loki chuckled waiting for incoming chaos.

“Uh, I guess, that small display screen by the door on the counter over there.” He squinted his eyes questioningly.

I thought of the way Clint looked in the living room, the anger welling up in me, the rage at his torment, the way he still blamed himself. My wings shimmered changing colors, Loki’s eye caught the tint of the purple and shook his head with a knowing smirk, the gunmetal grey soaking up every ounce of white on my feathers leaving my tips a more noticeable purple this time. I thrust back my shoulders, wings expanded outward, the feathery arrows launching at the display screen and nowhere else.

“What…the FUCK!?” Tony shrieked excitedly. “Do it again, hit the coffee cup across the room.” Again my feathers hit their mark. “Can I experiment on you, I mean that in the most loving way possible.”

“Oh shut up you geek!” I slapped him on the shoulder, “are you going to stop being a dick to Clint because the way I see it, that little trip into space was the shit and I’m 10 times better than I was before, my reflexes are better, I’m stronger, I feel good.”

Before we could even celebrate alarms in the Compound went off, lights flashing, sirens blaring, all hands on deck. I hit the button on my harness and we raced to the hangar to get ready.

Hydra had finally managed to build a Helicarrier of their own, they were wreaking havoc over DC. Nat dropped the bulk of us on the flight deck, Bucky and Steve headed towards the command center to take out the pilots and navigation. Clint, Wanda, Viz and I were handling the hoards of Hydra soldiers spilling out on to the flight deck. Tony, Rhodey, Sam and Nat were doing their best to take out the flyers around the carrier. It felt good fighting again, all was going our way until an explosion knocked Clint off the side of the carrier careening towards Earth.

“I can’t reach him in time Y/n, you gotta jump Kitten,” Tony screamed into the coms. Without a second thought I jumped off the carrier, I slammed the button on the harness, my wings folding tightly around me, my arms and legs tight together as I sped free falling towards Clint. His face was frantic, there wasn’t anything for his grappling arrow to stick to, his eyes saw me and a look of horror spread across his face. He was screaming but I couldn’t hear him. Faster and faster I sped his way until I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my wings unfurled to their full height, flapping frantically to keep us up and balanced.

“You have FUCKING WINGS!?” The look of sheer excitement on his face and he yelled.

“Yeah, so there’s that so thanks.” I laughed.

“Why are you thanking me?” His eyes wide in adoration, fingers gleaming a quick touch of a feather as I lifted us higher and back up to the carrier.

“That’s what happened to me, I uh, guess I was a closeted mutant. You still love me?” I smirked.

“Love you? I will never stop loving you, this is fucking awesome!” We landed on the flight deck with an unbalanced thump. He leaned in and kissed me. “You just got hotter.” He smirked before firing an arrow behind me. I’d had enough of Hdrya’s shit, the rage and Hulk-sized anger running through me right now as enough for what I needed.

“Everyone duck, I screamed over the coms.” I was still slightly scared I might hit my team. My wings extended and shimmered, instead of the usual gunmetal grey they went deep purple, Clint’s signature color. I thrust my shoulders back, my arms flung out to my sides, the feathery arrows hit every single Hydra agent on the flight deck, they dropped in their tracks. The only things left standing was were Avengers. Steve and Bucky with the help of Nat, Wanda, and Viz took out the rest inside of the carrier.

I was exhausted, I’d never tested my abilities to that extent before, I leaned against Clint for support. The rest of the team stared at the carnage and utter destruction on the flight deck and my wings in silence. Tony beaming with pride, standing shoulder to shoulder with Clint.

“You did good Kitten. Nice free fall by the way.” He turned to Clint, “be good to her that’s all I want.” Clint looked at me with a mixture of sadness and pride.

“I’m broken,” he sighed.

“I don’t care,” I panted.

“I’m old, I don’t have the body I used to,” a small smile curled on his lip.

“You act like a 5-year old that’s hardly old,” I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“I don’t have anything to give you.” He pouted.

“Yes you did,” I chuckled.

“What did I give you?” I used my wings to pull him in closer to me kissing his lips.

“Wings, purple wings too and guess what?” I smirked, my tone was snarky, his favorite.

“What’s that sweetheart?” His smile slowly creeping across his face.

“Just like you, I never miss.” He cupped my face, thumbs rubbing my cheeks as he kissed me it was a strangely perfect moment until Sam spoke.

“So what are their kids gonna have wings or something now?” Bucky smacked him upside the back of his head.


End file.
